


「金东」小夫人11

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Kudos: 2





	「金东」小夫人11

还有几个月便要生下孩子了，李鹤东的身子也越发臃肿，夜半时腿抽筋疼的只哼哼，谢金也心疼的给人捶腿。

已有好些天没睡好觉了，谢金这天晚上点了些安神香，搂着怀里的人儿想着睡个好觉，可这人因怀孕而发育起的乳房却肿痛不已。

这可怎么办才好，李鹤东本想着挤一挤，能挤出点乳汁，可事愿人为，反而越来越痛，被挤的雪白的皮肤惹了一层红，痛的人儿眼圈红红的。

实在太难受，急得吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，谢金才发现这人儿胸痛。“那我给你吸吸？”谢金也看不下这人儿这么难受，心疼的问这人儿。

“好…”

唇附上红色的乳晕，舌尖轻舔人的乳尖，本是涨奶时候，却还被这样挑逗，这时正是敏感。

“哼嗯…你…你干嘛…”里衣敞在两侧露出雪白的身子，手向后支着，眼里慢慢渡上了一层情欲。

轻轻吸吮两下，没有乳汁，便逐渐开始用力，一丝丝甜香沁入口腔，那人惊呼一声，说话也开始变了调。

“夫君…快…好痛。”

听着人呼痛，紧着吸了两口，未来得及咽下的乳汁顺着嘴角流下来，含着一口堵上人微张的嘴。

“夫人，自己的奶好喝吗？”

抬头看着身上的这人，坏笑着看着自己，脸一下就红了。“你…流氓…”就看他低头吸另一边乳头，舌尖在乳晕上打着圈，一圈一圈的，刺激着李鹤东。

“你…要来就快点”

知道人等不及了，便不再捉弄，含住那颗小红豆就用力吸吮。乳汁从乳头里渗出来，也给人送上了高潮。

“夫人这么爽了吗？”

谢金把这人的里裤扒下，就看到花穴里源源不断的流着水，伸手勾了勾人的蜜液放进嘴里，笑着对人说“夫人这里也是甜的。”

简单的扩了一下张，就把自己的硕大送了进去，快速又猛烈的抽动，像是把李鹤东钉在自己身体里。

伸手抓了一下人的乳房，乳汁从里渗了出来，谢金指指“夫人这儿又湿了”把这人掉了个个儿附身舔舐。

“你爹…就知道…呃啊…就知道欺负…我”

闭着眼睛随着谢金前后运动着，像一只漂浮的小船不断需要别人的引导。

“叫夫君”

猛顶了两下，恶狠狠的对他说。

“夫…夫君”

穴一下一下的收缩，一股热流从花心浇下，谢金便也射了进去。

“夫人下次再胸痛一定要找为夫啊。”

“滚！”


End file.
